Reps Up Entertainment (Canadian Record Label)
Along the lines of Reps Up Entertainment, the organization was basically seen previously as a street movement that gained traction in the Scarborough Area of greater Toronto, the Kingston-Galloway District to be exact. Whereas, the original founders of the Reps Up entity is seen as Raynford Humphrey (P Reign) as well as his elder brother, popularly known as Gillatein. In order to incorporate a stronger yet critical component of the organization's growth, another performer, whose ties with Gillatein and P Reign, Anon "The Great" was seen as the primary individual that facilited the Montreal flagship of the venture. Whereas, P Reign's original birthplace, which is the New Burgundy section of Montreal, Canada, was therefore considered to be a critical market to base ventures with responsibilties handed down to Anon. Despite of the Reps Up Entertainment being seen as it's own venture, the organization has been provided great opportunity of exposure to the masses through the growth of appeal of rap artist Aubrey "Drake" Graham, with Graham's underground roots in accordance to other upcoming artists, whereas the traction of his latest work in 2008, being So Far Gone, Graham was able to sign with Young Money Records through Cash Money Records. Whereas, a companion that was close to both P Reign and Drake, who was prominently known as "Hollywood," with his organization being Ethnicity Inc. worked within beneficial means. Whereas, "Hollywood" is seen by many to be the bridge between Reps Up Entertainment and October's Very Own (Aubrey Graham's venture). As a result, the underground ventures of Reps Up Entertainment had reached the mainstream, whereas continous exposure resulted in the mass appeal of P Reign of the music industry within the United States. Reps Up Entertainment: Roster of Current Artists * Anon (Rapper)(Founder, Reps Up MTL) * I.Blast (popularly known as Blicky) ''(Rapper, Reps Up, MTL) * [[Gillatein (rapper)|Gillatein (formerly known as ''Weyt) (rapper)]] (founder) * Raynford "Avery" Humphrey ( also known as Preme or [[P. Reign (rapper)|''P. Reign (rapper]])) * Godsent (prominent crew member) * J. Melody (singer) * T.D. Banks (rapper) * Jalen Murray (popularly known as ''$HA or Sha Hustle) (rapper) * Cokekey$ Car'tel *Capo (popularly known as OVO Chubbs) *Travis Savoury (popularly known as Baka) *Shaxspear ''Discography * The Reps (The Reps Family) - ''Hot Winters (''Hosted by Big Mike alongside Big Apple) * Gillatein- ''Stay Solid: The Hood Movement * Gillatein- For the Streets, Vol. 1 (Hosted by DJ Thoro) P Reign (also known as P. Reign and/or ''Preme)'' * P. Reign- The Canadian Dream * P Reign- Dear America * P Reign- Off The Books Sha Hustle (as known as $HA) * Sha Hustle- A$XD: A Dollar and a Dream- The Sample * Sha Hustle- Fatality * Sha Hustle (as Bobbi Lee Swagger)- Fatality 2: Finish 'Em * Sha Hustle (as $HA)- GTA6- Live From The Underground) Cokekeys Car'tel * Cokekeys Car'tel- 999 * Cokekey$ Car'tel- Metro Housing Flow (Hosted by Breakfa$t Club Boys) * Cokekey$ Car'tel- Metro Housing Flow 2 (Hosted by D.J. Gutta) * Cokekey$ Car'tel- Sophisticated Hustle- The Sample Mixtape (Presented by Kill Em' Kazz) * Cokekey$ Car'tel- Abandon Trap (Vol. 1) * Cokekey$ Car'tel- Abandon Trap (Vol. 2) * HighGradeTV/ D.J. Rated R- Canadian Kush, Vol. 1, (Hosted by Cokekey$ Car'tel) Albums * P. Reign- When It Reigns It Pours '' '' Sales: 2,000 copies Singles *P Reign- DnF (feat. Drake and Future) **''Sales: 906,422 copies sold'' *P Reign- Chickens (feat. Waka Flocka Flame) **''Sales: Unknown'' *P Reign- Payday Links * Reps Up Ent.s on SoundClick * Sha Hustle myspace * Gillatein myspace See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels Category:Reps Up Ent. Category:Canadian record labels Category:Record Labels Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:I.Blast Category:Gillatein Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Website needed Category:Links needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground hip-hop record labels Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's record labels Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's record labels